fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
MP Delusions
Mass-Produced Delusions shortened to MP Delusions or even MPDs is a species created in an attempt to create Beorns by The Enemy, having been incubating in a metallic sphere in space that acts as an egg to both contain and evolve the creatures. While they were meant to replicate the Descension effect that was so sought out by the two god brothers, they never manifested this power, instead forming the ability to sap away power from their opponents, weakening or outright disabling the abilities of their opponents. Their names are a nod to their purpose and failure to reach their goal. As revealed in their debut, they were originally known as Mass-Produced Beorns, but were renamed after their failure to manifest the desired ability- thus being decried as Delusions of the power they sought. They were never properly released as The Enemy saw them as failures similar to The Mistake. They are released during the events of Pink Lemonade during the episode Lost in Space. They were supposed to be the main antagonists of a story known as Zenith 1.8, but the story was not completed and scrapped. Description Mass-Produced Delusions are Beorn-like in structure and silhouette but feature a more mechanical appearance- actually armor to bind their form together, as the armor plating, if removed, will just reveal the raw quantum Spewage underneath. They have white and blue armor plating with black highlights, and feature a blue light pad at the center of their palms that extract energy, power, and knowledge. They also have three claws on their hands, which don't actually operate like claws but are instead used to transfer energy into each other similar to a power socket. They also strangely have tails and wings. The tail is said to be the ripped umbilical cord formed while inside the egg and serves no real purpose, while the wings allow the Mass-Produced Delusions to fly. The wings are made of thin surfaces that can bend and contort while in battle, allowing them to use them as weapons. Another interesting thing to note about their design is their singular eye- which appears to be a reference to The Spewage Beast. Personality The Mass-Produced Delusions do not have a particularly deep personality, having a inability to talk but can understand English. When released from the Chromatic Egg by Shiki Shidare in the Zenith 1.8 proposal, Shiki immediately has them understand that she commands them and must follow her instructions, suggesting that whoever released them from the egg would be in control of them. They have no real alliance to anyone, which is perhaps why The Enemy never thought to use them as there would never be time to properly train them without it possibly backfiring. The Mass-Produced Delusions also are shown to be unconcerned with survival, biting off chunks from one Mass-Produced Delusion in a grisly scenario where the enemy was writhing against them. Canon Appearances ''Pink Lemonade MP Delusions first canonically appear in the episode ''Lost in Space in Pink Lemonade. MP Delusions are first explained by Shiki Shidare, who approaches Rei Carnation while she explores the lunar surface of Salvir R-98, coming across the Chromatic Egg. Shiki sinks her hand after explaining the purpose of the MP Delusions, as well as her plan for them. After unleashing them, she sets them lose and seems to be unable to get them under control, although she was also being summoned by The Mistake at the same time and may have thought to leave them be. The MP Delusions immediately attack and nearly kill Doomulus Stein, devouring their body and leaving their head to be rescued by Doomulus Bind who immediately heads towards the Spirit Universe to avoid further attacks by the MP Delusions. The group attempts to fight them off but can only manage to freeze them with Pinku Rozen's Aura, which allows Thorn and Rose to escape. The MP Delusions are then cut in half by Mizutai, who saves them and rescues them. He then buries the MP Delusions under a terraformed rock structure to hopefully stop or delay their return for the time being. Non-Canon Appearances ''Zenith 1.8 Proposal'' The Zenith 1.8 Proposal features what was supposed to be their debut. In the proposal, they are released by Shiki Shidare as The Mistake watches as Shiki explains the creatures, where they are explained as a project by The Fan. The Chromatic Egg in this version appears more like a metal plated moon as opposed to the liquid metal egg in Pink Lemonade. Additionally, Shiki commands them by using "Project Delusion" as a trigger word, ordering them to go to Earth to aid the Mistake. F.A.N.T. reaches out to Mary Azkban to take care of them as they are a bit understaffed due to other threats sent out by The Mistake. As they land on the planet, they are attacked by Mary and her Standing Ripple Digitalism, but proceed to attack violently and even devour parts of their own kind in an attempt to get Digitalism off. They also sap power from her to turn her ability to summon 10 Digitalisms into 8 instead. They also bite off one of Mary's fingers as they gain electrical powers from the sapped energy. Powers and Abilities The MP Delusions have the ability to sap power as opposed to Descension and can fly. They also have a heightened regenerative property and can evolve as they take damage and heal from it, growing new limbs or taking on new abilities depending on what they take. They can also devour basically anything and use it as fuel. Specific Abilities Relationships TBA Trivia *MP Delusions take inspiration from Neon Genesis Evangelion, with their designs being based off Mass-Produced Evangelions, while their origin is more similar to Lilith and Adam, the progenitors of Angels and Humans in the series. *Eight MP Delusions are released in the Zenith 1.8 Proposal, but only five are released in Pink Lemonade. Gallery MP_DelusionPainted.png|MP Delusions in Pink Lemonade MP_DelusionPainted2.png|MP Delusion alternate color scheme Category:Beorns Category:Species Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendoverse Species Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Pink Lemonade